westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Lies, Damn Lies and Statistics
MARLEE MATLIN GUEST-STARS; PRESIDENT ANXIOUSLY AWAITS POLL RESULTS -- While President Bartlet (Martin Sheen) and his staff nervously await the results of a poll to determine his favorability rating, he begins a heady transfer of ambassadors and members of the Federal Election Committee designed to kickstart campaign finance reform and defuse a embarrassing incident overseas. Specifically, wheeler-dealer Bartlet recalls the married ambassador to Bulgaria (guest star Lawrence Pressman) who is discovered to be romancing the daughter of the country's prime minister, but faces another crisis at home when Sam (Rob Lowe) is photographed by a newspaper giving a graduation gift to a known call girl (guest star Lisa Edelstein). Meanwhile, C.J. (Allison Janney) anxiously paces the White House corridors and wonders if she is being marginalized by Leo (John Spencer) for past mistakes. In addition, Josh (Bradley Whitford) clashes with opinionated pollster Joey (guest star Marlee Matlin). Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Moira Kelly as Mandy Hampton :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Star :Marlee Matlin as Joey Lucas Recurring cast :Lisa Edelstein as Laurie :Timothy Busfield as Danny Concannon :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Renee Estevez as Nancy Guest Starring :Thom Gossom Jr. as Ted Mitchell :David Huddleston as Senator Max Lobell :Austin Pendleton as Barry Haskel :Lawrence Pressman as Ken Cochran :Reiko Aylesworth as Janeane :Bill O'Brien as Kenny Thurman Co-Starring :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper :Devika Parikh as Bonnie :Kim Webster as Ginger :Kris Murphy as Katie Witt :Justin Colvin as Rodney :Sherry Houston as Dan Larson :Conrad Bachmann as Ken Kato :M.G. Mills as Rob Konrad :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Peter James Smith as Ed :William Duffy as Larry :Don Chastain as Reporter #2 Quotes :Toby Ziegler: Since when are you an expert on language? :C.J. Cregg: In polling models? :Toby Ziegler: Okay. :C.J. Cregg: 1993. Since when are you an uptight pain in the ass? :Toby Ziegler: Since long before that. :C.J. Cregg: I'm trying to meet a deadline, Josh. I've got a 48-hour window and you can't stand here distracting the female callers. :Josh Lyman: (to room) Have I been distracting the female callers? :Women: No. :Josh Lyman: Not even a little bit? :Ken Cochran: I'm sorry to do this, but I'd like to speak to your supervisor. :Charlie Young: Well, I'm personal aide to the President, so my supervisor's a little busy right now looking for a back door to this place to shove you out of. But, I'll let him know you'd like to lodge a complaint. :President Josiah Bartlet: We agree on nothing, Max. :Senator Max Lobell: Yes, sir. :President Josiah Bartlet: Education, guns, drugs, school prayer, gays, defense spending, taxes, you name it, we disagree. :Senator Max Lobell: You know why? :President Josiah Bartlet: 'Cause I'm a lily-livered, bleeding-heart, liberal, egg head, communist. :Senator Max Lobell: Yes, sir. And I'm a gun-totin', redneck son-of-a-bitch. :President Josiah Bartlet: Yes, you are. :President Josiah Bartlet: Max, can I count on your support to confirm my candidates? :Senator Max Lobell: And what do I get in exchange? :President Josiah Bartlet: beat The thanks of a grateful President. :Senator Max Lobell: Good answer, sir. Trivia *The full saying referenced in the title of the episode is "There are three kinds of lies: Lies, damn lies, and statistics." The phrase was made popular in the United States by Mark Twain, among others.Lies, damned lies, and statistics References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1